


Colour Schemes

by FujiDawn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: After TDW, Loki gets bored, M/M, a bit of fun, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiDawn/pseuds/FujiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after The Dark World - just as Thor leaves the palace, someone gets a sudden epiphany.<br/>The single thought?<br/>"Hell, I'm so outta here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour Schemes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyu/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Darling!  
> Here's the one that united us and gave me the chance to fangirl to my hearts desire!  
> Sadly, it did not turn out as cracky and funny as I wanted it to, but hey, bear with me, this was really a rather sudden idea.
> 
> I hope some of you like it ;)

„No. Thank you.“

It was done. Thor had refused the throne, and Loki was finally where he belonged.

It was too good to be true.

The wicked smile that crept up his face was laden with euphoria and the giddy anticipation of what was to come.

Gungnir felt like it belonged into his hand, as it was created to fit into his fingers alone.

His rule would show Asgard what he was made of.

Oh, just think of it! The Realm would flourish once again, when he had managed to convince the people of the uses of mages, of magic, and of the science Midgard harboured. These two merged would possibly be the best thing happening in like ever.

He just had to sway the Council to his words, to his side. The effect would be instant.

Loki already planned how to put a definite end to the constant war with Jotunheimr, how to crush the Jotnar that were silent at the moment, but in uprising, as a spy had told him, flocking together to unleash another attack against the Realm Eternal.

He would smash them.

He would triumph over these monsters, and when it was done, he would be praised.

Well. Odin would, seeing as Loki still needed to look the part.

A pity.

There would be peace offerings, diplomats from all over the Realms would fight to get an audience with him, and he would gloat and sit on Hliðskjálf, waiting for the moment to reveal his identity, to reveal who had brought Asgard to the top again.

Council meetings would be a necessity, though, and perhaps that dampened his good mood a bit.

Boring. And oh so tedious.

What to do once the first few years were over? He'd sit idle on that piece of stone, watching over the whole universe while Thor was enjoying his life and that woman, unable to search adventures for himself as king.

Hm.

Of course, it would not be too difficult to escape once in a while. Would that be enough?

Had he not been rather glad that Thor would be king, and not he, Loki? Why was he now here, then?

More seconds ticked by, and Loki's smile turned more into a frown with each one passing, and when his gaze finally wandered over the insignia that made him king for the time being, it dawned on him that this would chain him to Asgard and the throne for far longer than he would be comfortable with.

Damn.

Council meetings? He definitely did not enjoy them.

Hearing out peasants and nobles from all Realms? Please, Loki had never been one to indulge others.

He could very well keep peace, he had tried to do so for centuries with Thor, but that did not mean he did not delight in a war once now and then...

Oh Norns, he did definitely not want to rule.

What in the name of Hel had driven him?

“Wait.”, he called out before he could think it over. Thor froze.

“Come back.”

The blonde did not react immediately. His shoulders were tense, Loki could see that even through the cape and the armour. Slowly, as if he was trying to wish away what was about to happen, the ex-to-be-king turned around.

His eyes widened a bit when he recognized his brother, believed dead, where his Father had been mere moments ago.

“What have you done?”, he whispered.

“What I always do - I've survived.”, Loki gave back. “Oh come now, surely you did not really think something like that would kill me? Even Fandral lived to see another day after being impaled.”

Thor only stared at him.

“Well, you see, I might have had an epiphany just about now, and decided that I really do not want what you just tossed aside.”

Blonde brows furrowed in lack of understanding. Stance shifting, Thor sucked in a breath, probably to say something, but when he opened his big mouth, nothing came out.

Certainly amusing.

Hopping up with newly found energy, Loki practically jumped down the stairs, Gungnir at his side.

“Playing King. I must have been mad.”, he muttered with a roll of his eyes.

“What have you done to the Allfather?”, his foster-brother finally growled.

“Nothing. The Odinsleep befell him, and I was just lucky enough to be the only one in the vicinity, so I may have taken the chance to claim the throne I was promised since childhood. He's fine!”

The distance between them narrowed down to a few feet, neither of them having the right footing for a fight, what made Loki think neither of them  _ wanted _ to fight this time.

“So, you see, you're very not relieved of your duties as Crown Prince. Your place, Brother, go on and take it, I'm so out of here.”

Thor was so blatantly confused that the sorcerer had no problems at all pressing Gungnir into his hand, fingers closing around it out of reflex, taking a merry step back.

Waving with a bright grin, Loki worked the spell that would take him to his newly found bedmate – lover.

“Wait!”, Thor bellowed, and, letting Mjölnir crash to the floor, gripped Loki's wrist in his big fist, forcing the smaller one to cancel the spell lest he'd spill that juicy little secret.

“What now? I'm leaving! Not going to bother you any more!”

“You will stay and explain that to me. Now.”

“What is there to explain? I obviously was not in my right mind when I intercepted Odin and hid him so I could take his place.”

Yanking his hand free, Loki took three steps back to bring a bit of distance between him and the God of Thunder, pouting softly.

“Here's the deal – I will leave, you will not tell a single soul what has transpired, and I will be out of your hair for ever. Sitting all day on a throne, what was I thinking?”, he then muttered to himself.

“Loki...”

“I am unable to sit still for longer than an hour, this would have never worked.”

“...”

“And this colour scheme! Infuriating. Too much gold. Too bright – this cheery glow taints my reputation.”

Thor sighed when he realized that the younger one was talking to himself.

“We'd need to redecorate, and by the Gods, Odin would have my head for that. Again. No, you stay here and play the good little son while I take my leave and enjoy the rest of my life in peace. Far away from here and any thrones that could lure me in again.”

The blonde blinked.

“Stark would have a fit if I vanished on him for this. He'd find a way to track me down and demand to paint half the room in that ridiculous red. No, I will not take that chance. Farewell.”

And before Thor could understand that last sentence, Loki vanished in a soft green glow, and he had been left behind with the burden of a throne he had always wanted and now detested.

Wait.

_ Stark?! _

“LOKI!”


End file.
